The invention relates to fluid filters, and more particularly to filters having a safety or secondary filter element in addition to a primary or main filter element.
Many heavy duty engine air cleaner applications use a safety or secondary filter element to provide extra protection for the engine from dust or debris contamination either through failure of the primary filter element, or while servicing the primary filter element. It is desirable that the safety filter element remains intact and maintains its seal in the air cleaner housing to protect the engine from contaminants while servicing the primary filter element. The present invention addresses and solves this need in a particularly simple and effective manner.